dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior PvE guide
= Zuriel's Warrior First Steps and General Guide = Original Location Table of Contents: 1. Introduction I10 1.1 Updates I11 1.2 The Guide I12 1.3 The Game I13 1.4 The Warrior I14 2. Dragonica D20 2.1 Controls D21 2.2 Character Stats D22 2.3 NPCs D23 2.4 Quest Types D24 2.5 Refining D25 2.6 Soul Crafting D26 2.7 Cooking D27 2.8 Medals and Achievements D28 2.9 Missions Maps D29 How to read the guide: If you're a beginner to Dragonica Online and want to understand EVERYTHING about it right from the start you can keep reading or go straight to 'Dragonica' section (just do a 'find' function for D20.) If you're a beginner to the Warrior class and that's your main concern, jump to the 'Warrior Class' section (find C30). If you want to learn about the game by playing it but don't know how to start and want a detailed guide on what do to, do a search for G50 '1. Introduction I10' 1.1 Updates I11 August 05, 2009: Finished adjusting the guide for the new forums. August 04, 2009: Changed my personal information for the Updates section and adjusted the first and second part of the guide for the new forums. Also rewrote a few comments on skills. '1.3 The Game I13' Dragonica Online is a 3d side scrolling MMORPG that many people call 'Maple Story 3D' and that's just plain wrong! Sure there are a few similarities but Dragonica is unique due to the massive and impressive combo system it has that rewards players that have good game playing skills other than the capability of hammering a keyboard key. With Mission Maps, an interesting back story and complete PvP System Dragonica is a great game that keeps players tied to the screen just for plain fun instead of the 'I need level XX' feeling that you may get from other games of the genre. '1.4 The Warrior I14' The Warrior possess the simplest concept of any class: their use a sword to kill enemies with brute force. In fact the warrior is not an easy class to play but the way your character evolves enable you to improve with him/her creating different strategies that may suit better your style as you'll be able to see once we talk about skill builds. But what are the pros and cons of a warrior? Well? I take it like this: Pros - Highest base HP and Def of any starting class meaning you're a hard nut to crack - Great crowd control with launches, hammers and Storm Blade - Basic X attack makes enemies flinch - Versatility! You have multiple play styles to choose from - Your penalty for hits taken in Mission Maps is halved - Feared class in PvP scenarios (specially Knights) Cons - Fighting in close range - Slower attack speed than other classes - Burns quite a bit of both HP and MP potions - Both 2nd jobs have a little disadvantage in PvE due to limited combo ability - Lag makes things harder to hit targets in the air 2. Dragonica Online D20 2.1 Controls D21 These are the basic controls of the game. Arrows: Moves your character around. Z: Hold it to unleash a powerful Charged Slash or press it to activate portals. X: Your basic attack. Hold or press it rapidly to combo. C: Jump. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8: Fixed Hotkey bar. Q, W, E, R, T, A, S, D, F: The other Hotkey bar. This one can be changed using PgUp and PgDn. Page Up, Page Down: Changes your current Hotkey bar. You can keep 6 different bars. Space bar: Pick up items (if autoloot is off) or general actions such as talking to npcs. Mouse wheel: Controls your zoom. Hold right mouse button: Controls the angle of the camera. N: Shows the minimap of your current area. M: Shows the world map. Check the picture for other basic commands. Now for warrior's advanced commands: Tap any arrow twice: Dash Dash + C: Dash jump. Costs MP and is the most effective way of travelling. (When knocked down) Direction + C: Recovery Roll Dash + X: Tackle. Use this to knockdown enemies. Down + X: Attacks an enemy who's lying on the ground (knockdown). (In the air) Down + X: Cutdown (must have spent at least 1 point in the Cutdown skill) Up + X: Air Combo Launch (must have spent at least 1 point in the Air Combo Launch skill) '2.2 Character Stats D22' In Dragonica Online there are four basic stats: - Strength (STR): Increases physical damage and Def rate. Warrior's main stat! - Vitality (VIT): Increases your max HP. Also an important attribute! - Agility (AGI): Increases evasion, accuracy and critical rate. Not important at all. - Intelligence (INT): Increases magic attack and defense and max MP. Don't bother. There are also the minor stats that are affected by the stats above: - Hit Points (HP): Your health. If this reaches zero you're dead! - Mana Points (MP): Your energy to dash around and use skills. - Attack (ATK): The amount of physical damage you deal. - Magic Attack (MATK): Damage done by spells but you won't use these! - Accuracy (ACC): Increases your chance to hit. Important in higher levels! - Evade Rate (EVA): Increases chance to dodge. Warrior's EVA is too low to be useful. - Defense (DEF): Decreases the physical damage taken. - Magic Defense (MDEF): Decreases magical damage taken. - HP Recovery: The rate you recovers your HP. - MP Recovery: The rate you recovers your MP. And finally, some stats are hidden and you can't see at your character sheet: - Critical Rate (CRIT): Affects your chance to crit with X and certain skills. - Attack Speed (ASPD): Affects the speed of your swings. Warrior's ASPD is kinda low. - Movement Speed (MSPD): This determines the speed that your character moves. As you progress on the game you'll see items that increase some of these stats and you must make decisions on what items you should use. I strongly recommend you use +STR or +VIT items (VIT especially for PvP purposes). Later on the game you'll need some +ACC items to hit higher level monsters so try holding belts or earrings for that. They have low defense anyway. '2.3 NPCs D23' ': Lets you to change your coupons. ': This NPC presents daily guild quests and can also manage your Guild. ': Vendor of Weapons and Armors. ': Enables you to enchant equipment. Check the Soul Crafting section. ': Use this to write and receive letters and items sent by mail. ': Sells potions, scrolls and restoration recipes. ': Repairs and refine equipment. Check the refining section. ': Deposit and withdraw items from your personal vault. ': Trades Devil's Soul Stones. I'll add a section about them in the future. ': Exchanges jewels for set equipment pieces. There are other NPCs that mostly give you quests. Just look around. '2.4 Quest types D24' - Adventure Quests (!): Basic quests. Complete them for some experience and rewards but they aren?t needed or even recommended past Level 20. - Hero Quests (!): Quests related to the back story of the game. You must complete them for job changes! They also give you nifty rewards and may guide you through the game. - Repeatable Quests (!): Quests that may be repeated many times. Usually you get potions for these. - Daily Quests (!): Quests that may be completed once a day and must be completed until 00:00 server time or they fail. Each daily quest npc gives many quests that must be unlocked by completing a previous one. Guild Quests and Hunter Quests qualify as Daily. '2.5 Refining D25' Want to know how to increase the damage of that awesome +14 STR sword of yours? Look no further! By using Weapon or Armor Enhancement Powder you can increase the damage of your weapons or the def/mdef of your armors to make them even better! Note that the more you upgrade an item, more powder and money is needed to upgrade further. Also you may fail to refine the item or worse: the item might break! Until +3 seems to be safe so have fun until then. If you can't afford to lose an item, you can always use an Insurance Scroll so it won't break! '2.6 Soul Crafting D26' Soul Crafting have the same principle as Refining but works on the spiritual side of your equipment. Have you ever noticed that items have different quality? It goes like this: - Regular: No extra options - Advanced: One extra option. You can get these in any mission. - Special: Two extra options. You can get these in 2 star missions and above. - Artifact: Three extra options. You can get these in 4 star missions! - Legend: FOUR extra options! These can only be crafted though and that's HARD! Now you're probably thinking about a nice Legend sword with + STR, + VIT, + Max Atk and + Min Atk or something like that, right? Crafting a Legend item is not easy but you must start somewhere and that somewhere is called Soul. Soul is an item you get by dismantling unecessary equipment. Open your inventory window and click the hammer, then click on the item you want to dismantle. Weapons give more Souls but they also sell for more money at vendors so I recommend you to dismantle weapons until Lv20 and then change for equipments that sell badly to vendors such as capes/wings. Once you get Souls you go to the Soul Craft NPC (usually Julie) and attempt to Increase the Soul Force of your item and she'll try to increase the grade of your item to the next one, giving it another extra option on success. There's no guarantee that the crafting will succeed and your item may break just like refining so once again Insurance Scrolls come in handy. But there still two types of item I did not talk about yet: - Sealed: Must be unsealed with a Seal Removal scroll to see its real stats. - Cursed: Must be uncursed at Soul Craft npc to be used to its full extend. To use Sealed items, trade 3 souls for a Seal Removal scroll with Julie and use it to remove the seal and then you can see the real benefits of that item. But it may be cursed! Oh no! What should I do? Talk to Julie again, enter the Soul Crafting menu and choose to Remove the curse and you can finally use the item! Note: Some people said that a cursed weapon hits 1 when used and this can be used to combo nearly infinitely. I did not confirm this but if anyone can do it for me, I'll be grateful! '2.7 Cooking D27' Another interesting aspect of Dragonica is the ability to cook anywhere and anytime as long as you have the recipe and ingredients with you. Cooked items can be useful and have a wide variety of effects such as increasing stats, increasing your movement speed or healing status abnormalities. You drop recipes and the ingredients from monsters and to cook you just need to use the recipe from the 'Use' tab in your inventory. I recommend you to keep foods that increase STR, VIT and Movement Speed on your inventory since they?re especially useful for warriors. Also, every NPC sells what I call Restoration Recipes. It basically cooks two food items of the same grade (HP and MP recovery foods) into one dish that restores both HP and MP and usually increases its effect as well. For example, if you cook a Banana (recovers 250 HP) and Milk (recovers 250 MP) you get a Banana Milk that recovers 325 HP and MP! Since food heals you instantly (as opposed to potions) and can?t be bought from npcs, you'll want to use them to their full extent! Note: Are you aiming those Cooking achievements? Then I recommend cooking your recipes one by one instead of cooking a whole batch of them. The achievement counts how many times you cooked and not how many items you cooked. You get the picture, right? It may be boring cook 30 Apple Juices one by one but you get the medal waaaay faster! '2.8 Medals and Achievements D28' I talked about these before but what are medals and achievements? Many of your deeds in Dragonica Online rewards you with medals that may be equipped to give you benefits or just show off to people what you've done. You can equip one medal at a time by using the Journal menu ('J' key) and see it above your character's name. While some are quite useful and boosts your stats a little, some are just to show your skills such as using a 'Vega Veteran' medal to show to other people that may party you on Vega's mission that you're experienced on fighting Vega. I recommend you going for the 'Take it Like a Rookie' medal that you get once you reach Level 10 than change it to 'Champion of the Wind' once you change job and then 'In the Name of the Guild' when you manage to complete 10 daily guild quests. Here are a few useful low level medals: - Rookie Adventurer: Complete 10 Adventure quests. ATK Speed +2%. - Rookie Hero: Complete 10 Hero quests. ATK Speed and Movement Speed +2%. - Take it Like a Rookie: Reach character Level 10. +1 VIT. - Clumsy Apprentice: Reach character level 20. +2 VIT. - Champion of the Wind: Achieve 2nd job change. +2 STR, AGI and INT, +1 VIT. - Collection Art: Collect 300 Soul Spirits. +1 STR. - Obsessive Collection: Collect 500 Soul Spirits. +2 STR. - In the Name of the Guild: Complete 10 Guild Quests. +5 STR, AGI, INT and VIT. If you want boss slaying medals, they follow this pattern: - Rookie: Defeat 1 time. - Veteran: Defeat 10 times. - Expert: Defeat 20 times. - Master: Defeat 30 times. '2.9 Mission Maps (MM) D29' Now this is something that will play a HUGE role in your Dragonica career. Mission Maps (MM for short) are instanced maps, instanced meaning every party gets a unique version of that map that no one else can enter, that may have multiple maps to defeat monsters and hack up combos and critical hits with a boss map at the end. Once the boss is defeated your performance is ranked and you get up to four items as a reward. But what are the benefits of doing a MM? - They give more exp than regular maps. - You get a reward at the end that may include set pieces or exp potions. - Some bosses drop a scroll to hidden maps that?ll play an important role in the future. - You get a score and may have your name written on that map's top score board. Yeah! Quite nice, right? After Lv20 you'll be grinding (repeating multiple times for experience) MMs a lot so get used to them! Each MM has 5 different difficulties ranked by stars: - 1 Star or F1: Easy map that can be easily soloed. Usually one monster map and a boss map. They give regular and advanced equipments as reward. - 2 Stars or F2: These are recommended for two people and come with two monster maps and a boss map. You still get regular and advanced as reward. - 3 Stars or F3: Recommended for three people and come with three monster maps and a boss map. This time you can get Special items too. - 4 Stars or F4: The recommended for grinding! You should have a full party for these because they usually come complete with four monster maps and the boss at full strength. F4 is the only difficulty that may give Artifact items but they are REALLY rare. - Hero Mode or F5: These are completed once per character and usually to advance in the story. They're easier than F4 and give you no rewards so you can usually solo this with no trouble at all. Note: The first few MM are smaller than the later ones so they may have less monster maps. This pattern I told you above begins at the Toto MM. Now that you know the different difficulties you must understand how the score is calculated on a MM. Basically you are judged on your playing skills and teamwork in this manner: - Combo: Every 30 hits you get in a combo, you add +1 combo point to your counter and every time you advance further in that combo, you get a cumulative bonus. For example: A 30 hit combo gives you +1 combo. A 60 hit combo gives you +2 and added to the previous +1 you got at 30, ends with +3 combo. It goes like this until 150 when you get a total of +15 combo and won't raise anymore so you should stop the combo and start a new one. The final rating of the mission adds the combo counters of all party members so the more combo the party make the better is your rating. The best way to get more combo at the end is cooperating and using teamwork so it's pointless to break your partner's combo since it benefits you as well! Each combo point at the end of the MM increases rating by +1. I know it's confusing but I'll clarify this in the FAQ section. - Hit: This is the total of critical hits your character performed during the MM. It's an individual stat that usually benefits archers and thieves. Each Hit point adds +1 to your total rating. - Damage: This is the direct counter to Combo and the main reason for not obtaining the top grade! Every time you're hit you add +1 to your damage counter. At the end of the mission, you get -1 rating for every damage point you have on your counter if you're a mage or archer. Thieves and we, warriors, have our damage counters decreased by half since we're melee classes! Believe me: It makes a huge difference! - Death: Self explanatory. You die and you add +1 to your death counter and at the end of the mission you a -1 rating for each death point you have. If you die you can use a Phoenix/Parrot Feather or Priest's Resurrection skill to stay on the Mission Map. So that's how the rating works but what about the grades? Quite simple: - D: This is the lowest grade and quite hard to achieve. It will give you only one item as reward. To get this you must have a rating of -19 and below. - C: This is common to beginning parties who just can't combo but get hit a lot. It gives you one reward as well. You get a C if your rating is between -18 and -3. - B: This is the most common grade for beginners soloing MMs. As long as you pay off the damage you take with combos and hits you get this grade and two rewards. You get this grade for ratings between -2 and +9. - A: Actually this may be a frustrating grade sometimes because you failed to get the S rank? But you still get three rewards so it's a nice grade after all! You rating must be between +10 and +18 for this. - S: This is it! The top grade and the one you're aiming for! You get a whooping four items reward for this! Your rating must be +18 or above for this. Note: The Grades still might be inaccurate but i'll update once I get the right information on it.